The Bounty
by Momomisya
Summary: AU! Tsunayoshi was just an average bounty hunter, he one day received a bounty that later ruined his life. Not only he felt attracted to his bounty he felt a strange connection. Not only he decides to run away with his bounty but he also has the other hunters coming after him, what would Tsunayoshi's life be after this? Who is Tsuna's bounty? Read and find out. HunterTsuna Ocs Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hello please enjoy_

_I dont own Katekyo Hitman Reborn just idea_

* * *

_It was like every day mostly, get up, do jobs for my unknown Boss, go to meetings and go back home to rest. Until one day my boss assigned a very abnormal mission to me only, and not letting the other numbers know. I'm number 27; also my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. I'm part of the Vongola organization that my brother runs, his name is Giotto Vongola. We have similar features but entirely different, I am known to be cute and pout a lot, and he is handsome and smiles gently._

_As you can see I just started working here so I don't know that much numbers, the numbers here are always too busy with their missions and meeting to actually talk amongst each other. Well, I prefer sitting down at lunch and reading a book, ignoring the hateful glares at me, most likely spreading rumors among me. Low class rank people here are known as 'Frames', then it goes to the medium class known as 'Signs', then 'Serials' then the highest class 'Numbers'. Frames do basic stuff here, like stay in the H.Q. and do paperwork or clean up offices, they never fight. Signs do spying and tend wounds in H.Q; they hardly fight, mostly run away. Serials are usually being bait or they help heal and fight in battle, like sidekicks almost. Then Numbers, they are the highest rank in Bounty hunting, we usually have the most respect from anyone in the building and can easily gain access to anything we please, and we fight in the front lines of battle to collect our bounty. I still new here to the whole Number stuff though._

* * *

Tsunayoshi pov

I sighed lightly as I finally snapped out of my daydream, and then glanced out the window once more. It was a lovely morning today, I watched as the clouds decorated around the sky. I let my mind drifted off once more as I stared at the blue sky, "Hey look, isn't that Giotto-sama's brother?" a voice was heard, "Yeah, I heard that he used his family name to become a Number." Another voice was heard, I felt like smirking at this, 'it's obvious I used my family's name but still, they make it seem like I have no skills what so ever.' I sighed once more, and took a deep breathe of the fresh and cold air out then got up. "Sawada, Tsunayoshi please report to the meeting room." the loudspeaker spoke.

I instantly got up, knowing my queue then walked directly towards the meeting room. Once I reached the solid two large doors that were design to make it look slightly similar to angelic wings but slightly different. I opened the doors and no sound came with them as I entered the room that was full of other number like me. Each one was getting some paper passed down by some Frames; I sat down on my seat and took note of the paper that had the number 27 on it. "Oh lookie here, its number 27, 01's brother." a guys who simply yawn but had one eye closed. "05 was it not? I suggest you keep your mouth shut, I know your brother is currently working as a Serial right now, his name is Lambo, similar to your name but you're pronounced Lamp."! Said sharply, making the green haired boy frown and look away slightly mad about this information.

The other numbers just looked completely calm about what just happened and took note that Tsuna has a sharp tongue and was information gather, they didn't dare try and leak their info out by upsetting Tsuna. The door slammed opened to reveal a blonde haired man that had sky blue eyes and was smiling gently, his handsome features was already charming half the ladies in the room. "Hello everyone." his deep voice rang out smoothly, making Tsuna frown in distaste. He glanced at Tsuna who was simply looking at anything but Giotto, making Giotto smile sadly at this behavior.

"Che, Damn Brat, not even acknowledging his own brother's presence in the room, you should be grateful at Primo actually help a stray like you get in!" The pink err redhead said by Giotto and pointed his gun directly at Tsuna's head; Tsuna seemed completely unfazed by this and looked up. "G!" Giotto said but he went ignored. "If I'm correct, your brother named Hayato Gokudera aka number 59 who is currently not here because he is in a different meeting room for number 50-100 barely acknowledges your presence as you do for the same with him then I wouldn't be talking about anything you hypocrite." Tsuna replied bluntly making man named G lose his balance for a second. "HAHAHAHA THAT'S EXTREMELY FUNNY! GOOD ONE SAWADA!" the white haired man with bandages wrapped around his hand yelled, making everybody flinch but Tsuna and some others.

"Shut up Turf head 2!" G said with a frown then looked back at Tsuna, and thought 'This is certainly someone you don't mess with.' G backed down for now and took his seat by Giotto. "Now now, let's calm down and actually see what 'he' wants us to do." a raven haired man said with traditional Japanese clothes on said with a smile. Everyone one nodded in agreement at this and began their chatting before 'he' appears, Tsuna just popped out a book he just randomly picked out from the bookstore today and made note that it was interesting.

Then the lights dimmed in the room, "Hello everyone, the names and pictures on your list is your next bounty, please do the requirements that are left on the bottom, some can be dead or some can be alive or both." Mostly everyone was in shock; 'he' decided to come out in person this time but why? Everyone was in question at this, "Also number 27, Tsunayoshi Sawada, you may be wondering why yours does not have a name or a picture I presume?" The man said. Tsuna slowly nodded, "These items are mostly confidential so you have to come to my office to see these and get more data about your target." The man said then turned around to walk back in the secret passageway. "I'll see you tomorrow in this meeting room at the same time Tsunayoshi." then the man left.

Giotto eyes narrowed at this, 'Why Tsuna?' was the thought that went in his head but then he shook it off and focused on his target. Tsuna looked at the passageway that was closed, blankly then got up and left the chatting meeting room, taking note that number 18 already left before him. Tsuna was frowning as he slumped on his bed, bouncing up lightly as he did this action. 'A bounty that's confidential and has the word in bold on the bottom Dead on it? This is surprising weird, I just got to this place and my skill doesn't surpass the top 10 yes so why? Why give this bounty to me?' Tsuna thought and then sighed loudly.

Tsuna got up to go get some food to eat but metal cursed himself that he didn't have any, sighing again then left the house to go get some groceries. On the way there his Combat boots didn't give any sound despite for having 2-3 inches of heel. "Hello young one, would you accompany me tonight?" a guy said with a charming smile said to Tsuna, making Tsuna take note that he and this man was alone in the alleyway but the brunet couldn't shake off the feeling that he was forgetting someone. While the brunet was in thought the man snaked his hand around Tsuna's waist then licked his ear.

Tsuna frowned at the foreign feeling and elbowed the man in the stomach, make that guy flinch slightly but started to play in-between Tsuna's pants. 'How? I elbowed him as hard as I could, it would make any person throw up or get their air knocked out of them but how does it not affect this guy?' Then the man grasp loosed as something cause the man pain. "How disgusting, I'm here out and about and ran into a vampire preparing to play with his next victim for tonight." a soft gentle but impassively blunt voice spoke out from the shadows, making the man that was called a vampire hiss.

The person who spoke stepped out of the shadows only barely, for Tsuna to make out his cloak, nothing else. "Oh my, what is higher up doing in this world? Aren't you supposed to be doing your job?" The man spoke who no longer had a hold on Tsuna because it seemed like something was protecting Tsuna from him. "It's been a boring night, I can do what I want, and the rules don't apply to me anyways. So, I caught my sights on the boy by you." The person in the shadows said, making Tsuna surprised by the fact that someone wanted him and was fight over for him.

"Oh my, I seem to have stumbled upon a large den by accident, for an apology I'll leave him with you." the vampire said with a smirk, "Silence! Just go, I don't need you mockery at me lowlife." the voice said commanding making the man click his tongue and left. Now that the man left Tsuna looked back at the person, "What's your name?" The voice spoke but this time more softly, as if shy about something or nervous. This made Tsuna more confused about what's going on, "Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna spoke after the longest silence, the person stepped out a little more but not enough, Tsuna saw the smile that was shown on the persons pale face, making him stare at it, he could see the boy frame and the smile but not the face yet. Tsuna would find it hard to recognize if the person was a male or female if it wasn't for the slightly deep tone in the voice, but it would take someone who pays closely attention to things like Tsuna.

"I'm presuming you're a male right?" Tsuna said indifferently. The boy smiled more and completely stepped out of the shadow and walked towards him, Tsuna gasped at his appearance. The boy had light blue transparent eyes with a line of dark blue outlining the slits in the boy's eyes, the boy was pale but not sickly pale, it looked so natural on him and peachy colored lips that was pulled up into a grin to reveal a beautiful smile. The boy hair was an oddly dark blue but had some touch ups of red at the bottom, like someone dipped his hair in paint at the bottom. This boy had a small frail body that looks like a girls almost, and then Tsuna examined the attire that was strangely odd on this boy.

It was a dark black cloak that was pelted with chains and silver things that made it look extremely heavy, the coat also had a hood but there was white fur in the hood, this cloak was different than the others, instead of having strings to tie up it was a single golden button right above the belly button that was showing by the boys half shirt that was white with a single black strip at the chest area. Then looking down the boy had leather mid-thigh shorts on and knee height black socks that had some silver designs on it in an unknown foreign language. Then ankle high leather black shoes with 2 inch heel that had 3 strapping on them and two golden foreign words on the sides.

Tsuna couldn't help but stare at him in wonder and his outfit of course. "Like what you see?" the boy said teasingly, making Tsuna look away, "Oh, yeah I never told you my name so~" Tsuna's eyes looked up curiously at this. The boy continued, "My name is Yuta Shiro nice to meet you Tsuna~" The boy named Yuta said happily, Tsuna couldn't help but feel drawn to that smile but he did detect that there was a hint of impassiveness in it. "Nice to meet you too Yuta." Tsuna said blankly, Yuta couldn't careless and smiled more, if possible. "Tsuna let's get out of this dark alley and go somewhere! ~" before Tsuna could say anything Yuta dragged him out.

Tsunayoshi pov

I was now at the grocery store with Yuta, a new person I met this night, I couldn't help but feel slightly attach to this guy. I watched as Yuta was examining every single meat like a little kid, he looked back at me with shining eyes, I felt my lips twitch upwards at him. Once I was done shopping I bought Yuta a lollipop since he was begging for it so badly, Yuta was too busy sucking and licking it away to notice I stopped and bumped into me. "Sowwy, why did you stop for?" I looked back to glance at Yuta once more, my honey doe eyes stared into his transparent ones. "Yuta, would you mind if I could see you again tomorrow?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure~!" Yuta replied after blinking a few times at me, "I'm free tomorrow, so I'll see you at the park by the supply store at 1!" Yuta said with a bright smile, but eyes were dead with emotion, but the way the moon hit his eyes and giving them an eerie but yet comforting glow, making him look beautiful and eyes shining with emotion, but my intuition states otherwise. "Ok." I turned around and left with the bags of food in my hand. "Tsuna, be careful on your way home." Yuta said making me look back slightly, I fall to notice that he was looking at me impassively and eyes deadpanned with a smirk that could be easily misunderstood as a smile. I nodded and left as I felt Yuta's eyes on my back, watching my every move until I was a distance away.

I put away the groceries and my mind drifted back to Yuta, 'He's pretty, looks like a doll, unlike any other feminine looking males I have ever seen.' I sighed lowly and picked up my book, took out the book marker and began to read once more. I threw the book across the room with a frown on my face, I couldn't get Yuta out of my head, and I grumbled and just went to bed, despite having an empty stomach.

_A loud crash was hear as I was running and carrying a petite boy in my arms who was injured, "Where almost there! Hang on Yuta!" I yelled as boy looks like he was getting more paler by the second. Another loud explosion came and forced me back along with Yuta in my arms, "Found you~ oh my a human, hmm, he is my type of boy~ I want to eat him so badly~" an old man said while on top of a hideous looking monster, that had eyes everywhere and razor sharp teeth sticking out. "Back off Silviler! This one is mine!" Yuta said with rage while getting up. "I see your still able to stand~ no fair~." I flinched at the hidden death threat in the man's voice, I gulped loudly._

_"Tsuna get out of here now, things might turn ugly." Yuta yelled and took one step and already was in front of the monster and clawed it with his nails. I turned around and ran outside of the school area, within no time I see Yuta fly out of the building with more injuries. "Now, now, Yu-tan~ I don't want to ruin that remarkably beautiful face and body you have~" Yuta scoffed at this and clapped his hand together, "Oh really? The way your heart says is that you want to see me twisted up and in pain with a horrid painful expression on my face right?" Yuta said as sparks began to form in-between his hands, once he pulled them apart a dark ball in-between now. "Die." then everything faded to white._

Tsuna woke up and shook his head slightly, not only he was thinking about Yuta the whole night he was also dreaming about him, Tsuna didn't feel any affection toward Yuta, just found him interesting. Tsuna sighed then got ready for his daily routine, once he was done he walk down to the cafe to eat in H.Q. while seeing his brother there he didn't even dared to look again and started to look back into his book called Within the Mist. It was a rather confusing book, even to Tsuna, but nonetheless Tsuna mostly got it.

After Lunch, the loud speaker rang. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, please come to the main meeting room." Tsuna sighed at this and got up then left to the meeting room.

Tsunayoshi pov

I arrived at the meeting room and sighed, once I opened it Giotto and his guardian or friends where there with him. "What's the meaning of this Old man!?" I heard G yell at the person who was in charge. "Ah! Tsunayoshi, come here, please sit." The old man said with a smile, ignoring G. I sighed and sat down while avoiding the stares I received from the rest. "Why are you here Tsuna?" Giotto asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. I looked at him for a second then looked away, "That's none of your business now is it Brother?" I spat out hatefully, Giotto just sighed and his eyes casted downwards. "I guess it isn't Tsuna."

* * *

Me: thanks for reading have a good day


	2. Chapter 2

This has slight sexual scene so yeah, you have been warned. Anyways enjoy :3

I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn

end of story

* * *

Tsuna just spoke with the man about his mission... Meanwhile at the park...

"Che, I wonder where he is..." Yuta spoke with a sigh, as a dark figure approached behind him then passed him by, his scent was filled with blood. Yuta was calmly leaning against the pole by the bench, the figured sat on the bench to the right side of him, and Yuta couldn't help but narrow his light blue transparent slit eyes as the scent of blood filled the whole park. As Yuta was calmly leaning against the pole the figure decided to make move on the boy who just walked in, a small child that was no more than 11 years old with a Popsicle. "Human boy, it was your mistake on coming here today." The figure said raspy but then hissed as something burned him. Yuta examined as the child turquoise eyes shinned at the figure and held its arm.

"I believe it's your mistake today." The boy said with a cruel some smile on, the figure tried to pry the hand away as it was burning its skin, but the boy was simply too strong for it. 'Who would of known a hunter would have been here today.' Yuta thought then looked up at the bright blue sky as the grey rain clouds were starting to slowly cover it. A wicked and ear breaking scream was heard from the boy as another figure decided to help out its partner, light slit blue eyes stared at the figures and calmly walked over as they started to pry the boys clothes off. Giving up the figures ripped them off and unzipped their pants, "Oi! ~" Yuta said with impassiveness, this made the figures stop in surprise.

Yuta, the dark blue hair male that had a very doll like face, stared down at the figures in wonder, then looked his eyes to the boy who was pledging to be saved. Yuta kept staring but then was pulled down by other figure that decided to show up by the first figures signal, 'Low lives, don't even know who they are messing with.' Yuta thought with disinterest at them. The boy besides Yuta eyes shined with no more hope in them for Yuta, for he too got caught, as soon as the figure plunged his aching into the boy, the boy made a noise of pleasure, with only encouraged the figure to move. The second figure and the third one tried to take off Yuta's clothes but no avail, Yuta stared blankly at the figures and threw them off with force of gravity. The boy who was wimping and moaning out only has seemed to notice the figure on him was no more.

The boy looked around and got up while trying to hide his naked body, he watched carefully as Yuta yawned away as the figures hissed at him. Yuta walked over to the boy and pulled out a cloth hidden in a bag, with looked like a white silk blanket, "Here, this was for my sister today, but she'll understand." Yuta told the boy. The boy quickly wrapped it around his body protectively then heard footsteps behind him, making him more alert. "Mukuro-nii!" The boy yelled out, as a pineapple fruited blue haired man came walking over to the boy. "Shinjiro. What did I say about wondering off alone?" The blue haired pineapple hairstyle man named Mukuro said with an eerie smile, giving Yuta light chills. The one named Mukuro noticed the figures started to take a few steps closer, almost ready to attack, "Are these the ones who hurt you?" Mukuro asked. The boy named Shinjiro nodded his head while hiding behind Mukuro, Yuta observed them from the corner of his eye and noticed how close they were with one another.

The figures dashed and the covered right was no longer covered by one of his bangs revealed a beautiful crimson eye with the number 1 on it. The figures were tore in pieces and screaming in agony, calling and howling for back up, once they were all ripped apart Mukuro focused his hetero-eyes onto Yuta, who was looking at the sky. Dark clouds finally came in and it started to lightly rain, Yuta stared at the rain cloud with interest as the water hit his face and came rolling down in rapidly. Shinjiro and Mukuro stared at Yuta in wonder as some footsteps stared dashing over, 'More Hunters huh?' Yuta thought while still looking up at the sky. "Yuta, watch out!" A familiar voice yelled out from about 10 meters away.

Tsunayoshi pov

I ran out of the Vongola headquarters, just to get to the Blunet; I stood up for about an hour or so. 'Crap, I need to hurry; Yuta has been waiting for a while.' I silently cursed myself for taking as much time as I wanted in the meeting. I was down about a block and saw other figures running from the rooftops to the park where Yuta was, I bit my lip, hoping he was alright. I saw about 5 hunters there and only 2 looked familiar, 'Mukuro and Shinjiro.' I thought and noticed that a dark figure came as Yuta, fangs out in anger, large claws revealing to rip his flesh; I couldn't help but call out. "Yuta, watch out!" I yelled out but noticed it was too late, the other hunters didn't seem to noticed Yuta was about to be attacked. A large pitch scream was heard from the figure as Yuta held a bloody torn off arm and was staring down at the figure, the other figures that just got there seem to back away a little in fear.

I couldn't believe my eyes and Yuta calmly stared then smiled ever so hollow. "What do you think you're doing?" Yuta asked with a hint of sternness in his voice, the figures where speaking some foreign words to Yuta in horror. Yuta stared blankly at them, which was hard for me to even know if he understood them or not, but the way he was staring at its lips moving, I could tell he did. Yuta hummed ever so loudly to himself, by now he drew the attention from the 5 hunters behind him, I calmly walked over there to Yuta. "Yuta, are you ok?" I asked with a hint of worry. Yuta by now dropped the arm by the Figure, allowing it to reattach it to himself then looked back. "Ah! Tsuna, I thought you stood me up, or whatever they call it." Yuta said with a smile.

I walked over to Yuta but he gave me a look to stay back, I adverted my honey doe eyes to the figure that was reattaching its limb back on to the hunter by me, 3 of them I don't recognize has pacifiers on, which symbolizes there from the Acrobaleno group. One red, one blue and the other yellow, was looking curiously at either me and Yuta or the figure attaching its limb. "Excuse me, miss or sir? May I dare to ask why are you letting the demon attach its limb back?" The person who had the red pacifier said as calmly and peacefully as he could. Yuta gave him a small grin, "But may I ask why you are?" Yuta spoke with playfulness in his voice. Then a cocked gun was pointed to Yuta's head, "Answer." was the one word the yellow pacifier male spoke with a deep barbaric tone.

3rd pov

Yuta looked at the 3 with disinterest, "But, isn't it your job to get rid of demons? Look their getting away." Yuta said with a yawn and shifted his light blue eyes to the demons getting away. The one with the light blue pacifier took out his rifle and shot rapidly like nothing and instantly took out half of the creatures, Tsunayoshi stare in awe at this. Yuta hummed as the demons froze in place and made a mental note that they were idiotic as other low classes. "Well, I let them go because I have no interest in fighting weaklings." The three of the Acrobaleno group looked at Yuta with amusement then the yellow one lowered his gun.

Yuta sniffed the air and twitched his nose while walking to Tsunayoshi, "Hey Tsuna, you better make up for having me wait for so long you know." He spoke with an empty smile. Tsunayoshi nodded and grabbed his hand and started to walk to a cafe, the hunters from the Acrobaleno started to follow while Shinjiro and Mukuro disappeared in mist. The blue haired male was grinning on the way over and humming to him, that was drawing a lot of incredible stares from all kinds of males; some were lusty, in love, or listening to the beautiful of the humming. Tsunayoshi stopped for a minute and watched as mostly every male where licking their lips at Yuta, "Yuta, you shouldn't hum so much." Tsuna said with a straight face, Yuta cocked his head to the side in question, revealing some pale almost markable neck.

Yuta smiled lightly and nodded the pulled Tsuna along inside the famous Cafe where all kind of Hunters come into. Tsuna doesn't seem as bother as before when he walked in, doorbell started to chime too. "Welcome Sawada-san, how may I help you? A new bounty?" The waiter said with a huge grin on his face. "No, just to eat." Everyone in the room froze, "E-eat?" The waiter said with mild confusion, almost dropping all of the stacks of dirty dishes in his hand. Tsuna nodded, not repeating what he just said, the waiter showed him a way to a booth. "Here you go." Everyone just started to return to their normal state.

A Beautiful French maid came out and gave Tsunayoshi and Yuta a cup of water, after bowing she left to serve the Acrobaleno's group which now had the full set of 8. "Tsuna, why are you here?" A familiar voice interrupted the brunet, "Giotto, why are you here?" Tsuna barked back calmly, answering a question with another question. Yuta couldn't help but watch them with interest, noticing the same features Tsuna had with the blonde male named Giotto. "I'm here every day with my guardians Tsuna." He replied. Tsuna nodded his head at him. "Well, as you can guess, I'm here with someone too, now leave me alone." Tsuna spoke, making Giotto sadly smile but it was quickly blow away by looking at Yuta.

Giotto couldn't believe his sky blue eyes how beautiful the male in front of his younger brother looked, his beautiful light transparent eyes that had dark blue slits in them, ivory pale skin, peachy kissable lips, and a doll like face. Giotto gulped hard and stared at the beautiful male, "Excuse, what is your name?" Giotto couldn't help but ask in wonder. Yuta blinked and smiled at him, which made his heart soar to the sky, "Yuta Shiro, Nice to meet you Giotto." Yuta spoke, making Giotto almost lose his composure. "Yeah you too, Shiro." He spoke with hesitation, Yuta was well aware of this. "You can call me by my first name you know." Yuta said then took a sip out of his water; Giotto licked his lips at Yuta, every gulp made him go insane. "Giotto leave me and Yuta alone." Tsunayoshi said while glaring at him.

"Giotto it was nice meeting you." Yuta said, as Giotto sighed inwardly and gave Yuta a smile then left to his table. "Giotto, you don't have to give your brother much attention if he doesn't want It." the dark hair male said while smiling to cheer the blonde up. "Giotto, you idiot, you know better than going over there." the red hair man said named G. Giotto smiled a stunning smile, eyes in slightly in a daze. "Giotto? Are you ok?" The dark haired male said with slight confusion, the rest had the same confusion in their eyes. "Yuta was it..." Giotto spoke, surprising a lot of them. Giotto watched as Yuta got up and walked to the counter, asking something then got a bounty paper.

Giotto started to walk towards Yuta and smiled brightly, every woman literally stared as some cooed at him, some different important groups stop to see what Giotto was up to. "Yuta, are you free this Friday?" He asked with the best smile he could pull, Yuta looked at him and smiled, making almost everyone stop and stare at Yuta. "I don't know yet Giotto, I think it depends on my schedule." Yuta said with a smile graced on his face. Giotto stared at Yuta as his guardians stared at him with wide eyes, the other groups in the cafe looked over to watch Giotto flirt with the petite cute doll like boy.

"Oya, Oya, Giotto, what do we have here?" A voice said, making Giotto flinch, Yuta looked up and stared at the melon hair like man, "Who are you?" Yuta asked, and then turned his glance at Tsunayoshi who was watching at the whole conversation. "I'm Giotto's mist guardian, Daemon Spade." The one named Daemon said with a smirk, some more girls joined in on the cooing. Giotto felt sweat rolling down his head and he gulped loudly, Yuta got up and flashed a smirk back which was read as a smile then walked over to Tsunayoshi. "Tsuna~ I got my bounty and well, shall we get going?" Yuta asked with dead eyes, Tsunayoshi got up then held Yuta's hand as they walked out. Giotto felt jealousy bubble up inside him as he watched them walk out.

Tsunayoshi pov

"Man, I want to have money too you know." Yuta said with a pout on his feminine face, I stared in awe then felt my lips twitch up. Yuta grinned, I kept staring at him but noticed he changed his clothing, He had a casual long sleeve back t-shirt but it was way too big on him, making it reveal two pale shoulders. The shirt went to his upper thigh and a mid-thigh fitted blue shorts then some purple and black striped long thigh high socks. He had the same exact 2-3 inch black shoes on that had foreign words on it but I wondered where his cloak went. "Wonder where my cloak is?" Yuta asked with a dead smile, I simply nodded. "My cloak is at my 'home', I only wear it at night, sometimes day time, if I want to stand out." he said while tilting his head.

I nodded understandingly, and then looked over at the man in front, "That reminds me, you wanted money right? Well they have lots of bounties here, why don't you take one?" I asked. Yuta's face brightened up as he got up and walked over asking for a bounty. I watched as my 'brother' walked over to Yuta with a charming smile, I felt myself irk at this. 'Don't you always do that smile to get something you want?' I glared at my brother who simply was obvious to my glaring. "Yuta, are you free this Friday?" I heard him ask, I simply scoffed at this. "I don't know yet Giotto, I think it depends on my schedule." Yuta said with a polite smile, I felt slightly shocked at this, 'Yuta would actually go out with Giotto?' I felt my insides boil up at this and I couldn't help but stare at them.

"Oya, Oya Giotto, what do we have here?" I heard a familiar voice said making Giotto flinch, I saw as Daemon walked over with his noticeable melon bluish hair. "Who are you?" Yuta asked dead serious, but covered it with a smile. "I'm Giotto's Mist guardian, Daemon Spade." Daemon smirked, making more woman coo at them, my eye twitched in annoyance, 'Why does everyone want to flirt with Yuta?' I thought bitterly. Yuta got up and flashed both of them a smirk which could really be a misunderstood as a smile. Yuta looked at me and smiled now, which made me stare in awe again, "Tsuna~, I got my bounty and well, shall we get going?" He deadpanned, clearly doesn't like the attention directed at him.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading!


End file.
